Since We Kissed
by Marcipie
Summary: Fallen angel Flonne has been having different feelings toward our favorite Overlord. Will a one night visit change everything? R&R One-shot


**Since We Kissed**  
**The Sole Survivor**

One-Shot, Disgaea

* * *

The hefty door creaked open bit by bit, as if to not make a loud noise, casting a light on the stone floor into the semi-large room. A head slowly appeared and two hands positioned themselves on the width of the door. Two ruby eyes blinked as they adjusted to the darkness of the room before a grin spread on the trespasser's face.

Flonne released the door and snuck further into the room. She stopped short, however when she heard a light snore come from the casket a few feet away. She counted in her head, and when she heard his breathing even out, she let out a sigh of relief and wiped her forehead, brushing her blonde bangs out of her face. She crept up to the side of the coffin and glanced inside. Almost on a whim, Flonne's grin softened to a gentle smile.

"Hello, Laharl-san." She murmured softly, reached out a hand to brush it gently through his bangs and down his cheek. She was never more than thankful that Laharl was such a deep sleeper. She'd been coming in his room every night for the past week to watch him as he slept. One of the reasons was because when he was conscious, he was almost always glaring at everything. The other was that if she stared at him longer than necessary, then he would instantly tell her to quit freaking him out.

But when he was sound asleep...

Overlord Laharl was the picture of innocence when he was dead to the world. His forehead was smooth of any wrinkles, and his expression was so peaceful, Flonne often found herself calmed when she watched him. Carefully, she leaned her arm on the edge of the coffin and rested her chin in the crease of her elbow, using her other arm to continue playing with his soft azure bangs. Each stroke she made, she felt his warm breath on her wrist and it made her smile widen.

It was then her scarlet eyes turned their gaze to his mouth. Laharl's lips were parted slightly where he breathed in and out calmly. She felt her heart thud in her chest and she sighed. How long now? Since she'd become a fallen angel, Flonne had been having different feelings toward our favorite Overlord. Even though he was self-centered, cruel and bad-tempered, she found herself drawn to him. Maybe she was just attracted to the egotistical guys?

Or maybe… it was the fact that when she was an angel trainee, Laharl had followed her to Celestia to get her back. His explanation for going to get her was that she was his vassal. Having no problems with that what-so-ever, she smiled at her luck. Without really being acknowledgeable to what she was doing, she began tracing the outline of his lips with her fingertips. Rising up a bit to cup her chin in the palm of her hand, she rolled her eyes to the ceiling as her fingers slid down his chin and into the folds of his scarf. She was almost oblivious to his skin being suddenly covered with goose bumps. It was only when she felt his calm breathing speed up and a hand grab her wrist, did she stop her thoughts.

Flonne gasped and tried to back away, but his hand held her wrist tightly. She felt her heartbeat quickening as Laharl rose slowly from his coffin, his paper-thin antennae twitching anonymously, and his face hidden by the bangs she'd been playing with. _Wasn't Laharl supposed to be a deep sleeper?_ She wailed in her head. Maybe he wasn't asleep to being with? She gulped with her ruby eyes wide as she focused back on the situation at hand. "S-sorry, Laharl-san, I didn't mean to wake you up." She mumbled, ducking her head when she saw him open his blood red eyes she adored so much.

Overlord Laharl turned and blinked at his vassal in confusion before a mouth-ripping yawn escaped. (**A/N: Heh, every time I read that sentence, I yawn like a major yawn.**) He stretched momentarily and rubbed his eye with his free hand before he spoke. "What are you doing, Flonne?" His voice was heavy with sleep. The fallen angel in question flushed crimson at the sound of his voice but quickly focused on the words, not the tone. And since when did Laharl have an unsteadily deep voice when he woke up? Perhaps he'd just gotten to unconsciousness when she entered his sleeping champers.

"Um… I was just checking on you, Laharl-san." She paused and scratched her head. "Well, now that I know you're okay, I'll let you get back to sleep." Flonne spoke quickly, more than willing to flee his room and never look back. She tugged her hand to get him to let go, but was surprised when he didn't budge. She tugged once more, only to wince when she sensed his sleep deprived glare.

"Tell me, Flonne, because I'm curious," He started, pausing to lazily turn his body so he could face her better, still restraining her wrist in his hand. She squeaked in surprise, blinking wide-eyed at him.

"Maybe you should get back to sleep…?" She murmured. Laharl grunted in response, but never let her hand go, seemingly to ignore her question.

Another yawn escaped. "Why the hell would you be in my room so late at night to check on me? You know that I can take care of myself." Flonne fidgeted and gripped her sleeve in uneasiness with her free hand.

"Well..." She began, but was interrupted.

"And don't tell me that you were trying to kill me. I know you wouldn't pull a stunt like that, Love Freak." Laharl murmured. His lids were itching to close. He looked tired, like he was ready to collapse if he didn't go back to sleep soon. Despite her situation, Flonne smiled gently and gripped his own wrist with her trapped hand. After seeing his drowsy bewildered gaze, she fixed her eyes on their hands. She carefully stepped closer to her Overlord and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, bringing him closer to her in a hug. His eyes widened and he flailed his arm trying to pull himself free.

"Hey, let me go!" Flonne giggled and released him only to cup his chin in her hands. Laharl froze and his eyes widened. "Um…Flonne…"

He suddenly wasn't so tired anymore.

"Laharl?" She called softly, her face blank of any emotion. It unnerved the demon overlord close to the point of having an aneurism. There was something about the way she said his name, almost like a question, that made a shiver roll down his spine. Laharl gulped and tried to pull his face away.

"Yeah?" His body was already over the other side of the coffin in an attempt to escape. "W-what do you want..?" He tried to sound demanding, he really did. But with Flonne's face so close to his, he'd forgotten his own name at the point in time. Right when he was about to jerk away from her grip and make a run for it, the fallen angel closed her eyes and pulled his chin forward, pressing his mouth to hers in a tender kiss. Laharl's whole body jolted in shock with his eyes widening, and a strange feeling bubbled up in the pit of his stomach. He felt his lips tingle in response and his breathing became ragged as the time went on.

Flonne, who was unaware of Laharl's current dilemma, was in bliss. She had night after night imagined what these lips would taste and feel like if she were to ever touch them. Now that she was, she had to think about why she never did in the first place.

That left her with the problem of hard reality.

The fallen angel never had because this was Laharl we were talking about, the azure-haired Overlord who had the unmistakable attitude of a hateful demon who detested love of any kind. She barely had time to register this fact before she immediately broke off with a shocked gasp. Flonne covered her mouth, still having felt Laharl's soft lips against them and her whole face flared up in crimson.

"I'm so sorry, Laharl-san!" She squeaked in fright, backing up quickly to head for the huge door. "I-I didn't know what came over me, I think it was just an impulse or--!" Flonne's blush traveled to her neck, darkening even more and she clapped her hand over her mouth. What had she gotten herself into?

Laharl, who was left in the position of where Flonne left him when she broke off the kiss, was working hard to get his breathing back to normal. He slowly finished his mission to get out of the casket – which really wasn't as needed an action now that the deed was done. He kept his face down so the shadows would hide his expression from her. He could still hear her breathing in the corner of his room; she wanted so desperately to run from his room but also wanting a sign that he wasn't angry either. Slowly, her words sunk in and he finally felt the shock wear off, letting him feel the after-effects of her abrupt kiss.

"Impulse, huh…?" He mumbled and finally raised his head, his crimson eyes focusing on her. Flonne flinched and backed up a few steps, reading herself to flee at a moment's notice. "What about that was just 'impulse'?" He asked, beginning to cross the room to her, making the blonde back up until she felt the wood of the door behind her. A slow, sadistic smirk played across his lips and Flonne paled considerably. She pulled her hands in front of her and folded them together.

"I am sorry, Laharl-san! Please don't be mad at me!" She pleaded softly, her cherry-colored eyes wide with apology. "I didn't mean too, it sort of just…happened?" She finished lamely and felt a blush burn on her cheeks at her shameful excuse. The Overlord raised an eyebrow at her and crossed his arms, waiting for her to finish. Flonne sighed before hanging her head. "Okay, Laharl-san, I understand that what I have done is unforgivable. I am ready to receive punishment." She mumbled, oblivious to Laharl's frown blossom into a grin.

"Oh, really?" He asked with a sort of mocking to his tone. She glanced up quickly at his quick change of attitude. "So you mean to say that waking me up at some odd hours in the morning to just suddenly plant a kiss on me wasn't your intention then?" Flonne's cheeks flushed crimson at his question and she shook her head quickly. "Now when you say punish, does that include kneeling before your Overlord?" He asked with his grin widening.

My, he sure was in a sadistic mood.

She meekly bowed her head before falling to her knees in front of him, ignoring the slight pain it brought. The blue-haired lord hummed in thought. "Hey, Love Freak, I got a question for you." He said instead, making her glance up at him through her light-colored bangs.

"Yes?" Flonne asked softly. Her breath caught in her throat however, when he leaned down closer to her.

"Why are you in my room to begin with…?" He trailed off. His grin was back. Did he enjoy torturing her like that? The former angel trainee sighed.

"Laharl-san… this has nothing to do with your question but it's related. Do you remember when I went for my trial in Celestia with Master Vulcanus and you came after me?"

Laharl grumbled under his breath and crossed his arms, and she heard something that sounded suspiciously like, "Stupid Nosehair guy…" so she took that as a sign that he remembered.

"Well, when I saw you and Etna-san had come, I was just so happy." She paused and smiled gently. "I thought I would never see you again. But when I saw you, I just felt like the luckiest girl in the world, because you came for me." She finished, clasping her hands together, still stuck in the memory. Flonne had completely forgotten to mention Etna near the end, and Laharl was intensely focused on that detail and shocked by her obvious confession.

So that's what she meant by instinct. Flonne liked him, more than a friend it seemed. Immediately after that thought, Laharl felt the blood in his face run straight down to his stomach.

The Love Freak liked _him._He unintentionally reached a hand up to rub the back of his head and turned to hide his nervous expression. As he thought about it, he'd never given her a reason to like him more than a vassal and their kings should like each other. He'd always figured Flonne had the same amount of likeness that Etna had when it came to Laharl. He settled his crimson eyes on the blonde head of the fallen angel as she sighed to herself, almost pitifully.

He groaned internally. Etna wasn't afraid to tell Laharl how she thought of him, while the Love Freak was a blabbering, blushing mess in front of him. Somehow along the line, Laharl must've slipped up in his crude streak. Otherwise, she wouldn't even be in his room. He was brought from his thoughts when she spoke.

"I'm sorry, Laharl-san. I don't mean to bring this all on you at night. I'll let you get back to sleep." She began to stand up to leave, and opened her eyes to gauge his reaction but stopped short when she came face to face with the young Overlord.

Needless to say, Flonne's cheeks flushed quite an interesting shade of red. Laharl blinked at her obvious embarrassment before a devious little thought ran through his mind.

Without saying a word, Laharl slowly brought up his hands to her face. He noticed that her breathing had stopped. His fingers touched her cheeks softly for a fraction of a second before his index finger and thumb gripped her chin. Flonne was practically hyperventilating by this point.

Laharl looked her straight in her crimson eyes and slowly leaned forward, gently and softly placing his lips against hers. The contact was a brush, barely touching. Flonne felt her whole stomach doing flip-flops. She couldn't believe Laharl was actually kissing her of his own free will! But as the time went on, that's all Laharl was allowing was a gentle touch that she could barely feel. And that's when she was beginning to feel a bit aggravated at him. She clenched her fingers tightly and whimpered softly, trying as hard as she could not to do more than stand before him.

Laharl, who still had his hands up near her face, had to snicker softly at her whine. Flonne was more than likely to lose her cool posture if he were to keep teasing her. His plan was working.

Finally, he heard her whisper, "Laharl…" He immediately knew she was angry with him because she didn't add the '-san' at the end of his name. Laharl's grin widened as he kept their 'barely-considered-no-contact and aggravate the kissee' kiss. For some unknown reason, as the breath from her whisper flew out across his own lips, goose bumps traveled quickly across his skin. He blinked and his eyebrows rose.

Well, that wasn't the reaction he'd been expecting from himself. Maybe he was enjoying this more than he had originally thought? He hummed in thought, deciding to test himself.

Right when Flonne was about to push him away and yell at him for teasing her, she felt his soft lips more intensely than before. Laharl stepped closer to her and cupped her cheek in his palm, holding her face still. The fallen angel's eyes snapped open in shock and surprise. Before she could actually react to his gentle kiss, he broke off and turned away. Laharl's chest was heaving, may it be from the kiss itself or not having taken a long enough breath before initiating such an activity, Flonne had to wonder. What made him so eager in those last few seconds? She quickly licked her lips and smiled. She could still taste him. The pressure he'd applied before he tore away was definitely the best thing she'd ever experienced, even better than the kiss she'd given him not two minutes earlier.

She curled her hands in front of her and tried to lean around to see his expression. "Laharl-san..?" She asked timidly, blinking when he turned quickly with his back to her.

Laharl was extremely embarrassed. His cheeks were blazing hot, and he knew they had to be a bright scarlet. Why did he do that to begin with? And with the Love Freak of all people! The demon lord clenched his fists by his sides. What irritated him the most was he had enjoyed it too. Finally, he swallowed thickly and prepared to face her.

"What?" He asked curtly and winced when his voice cracked. He was actually afraid of what she would do to him after he'd done that without her permission. Suddenly, his brows knit together. Why the hell would he need her permission? She kissed him first! Satisfied with that, he finally turned to face her and utterly regretted it. Her ruby eyes were round with wonder and curiosity. The way her long blonde hair fell around her made him gulp, but he held his ground. "What the hell do you want? I gave you what you wanted, now get out." He mumbled and pointed to his door. He blinked when she giggled at him.

"Laharl-san, you're blushing." Flonne teased, snickering even more when he covered his cheeks and glared at her.

"Yeah, so what's your point? Get out!" Laharl shouted, his eyes clenched tightly as he pointed vigorously at the exit. He needed time to think alone, not while she was standing right in front of him. As he opened his eyes to see if she'd done as he ordered, he began to sweat nervously at the mischievous glint that appeared in her crimson eyes. Laharl backed up until he hit the wall as she advanced on him.

"Laharl-san, I know what you're thinking." Flonne murmured and leaned down to his level. He flinched and banged his head on the stone behind him trying to get away. Laharl grit his teeth and reached up to rub the spot when he froze as he felt her hands tangling themselves up in his own. He raised his shoulders up, as if to protect himself and glared, giving her an arrogant look.

"Oh, really, since when did you become the Overlord's mind reader?" He asked sarcastically, already beginning to hyperventilate when he felt her nose touching his. Laharl pretended not to care, or tried to at least by turning his head away with a stubborn expression. Flonne grinned at his obvious uneasiness. He looked ready to bolt from his room any second.

"Since we kissed." She murmured and tucked two fingers under his chin and pulled it to face her. The young lord's eyes widened when he saw her barely an inch away from his own, the air from her mouth was too warm. He hurriedly began to slide down the wall and she was quick to follow him.

"H-h-hey, now, Flonne! Don't… uh, do anything that you might regret later!" He squeaked out in a rushed gulp of air, panicking as he felt her breathe over his lips. The fallen angel merely grinned and curled her arms around his neck comfortably, making him more tense than he was.

It seemed Laharl wasn't the only one that had a sadistic side. (**A/N: Heh, I'm enjoying his discomfort, actually. I love giving Flonne an evil side.**)

Flonne pulled him until she could feel the heat radiating from his mouth in his alarmed state. Laharl quickly closed his eyes and tightened his muscles, ready for the worst from the former angel trainee. It felt like centuries later when her lips connected with his for a third time. The young lord felt his heart skip a beat and then sped up. Flonne was enjoying every minute of it.

She carefully pressed her mouth more firmly against his, as to not startle him into throwing her off by accident, and began moving her lips tenderly. She loved the way his mouth, tense as it may be, curved around hers. She loved how after a few seconds of initiating the kiss that he began to respond to her, almost a bit warily. She loved how she fit against him, and after tightening her arms around his scarf-covered neck, he relaxed and even went as far as to lay a hand on one of her elbows.

And neither seemed to notice, or care, the door when it parted slightly, revealing three sets of eyes.

"Wow…how much air can two people hold?" A whisper breathed out, almost in astonishment.

"Who knows dood…maybe we can take pictures and sell them on Hellbay?" An excited voice murmured. The intruder grinned mischievously, her ruby eyes glinting much like Flonne's were.

"Exellent..." Etna murmured and carefully creaked open the door as to not disturb the two on the floor. She knew better than to think that Laharl and Flonne hadn't heard her and the Prinnies come in. With Laharl's tendency to hear almost everything, it was a wonder that they didn't care at all about having an audience. She quickly whipped out a camera and began taking snapshots of every angle she could get in. The Prinnies cheered her on.

"Get some good ones, dood!"

"There, I'm don-!" She was abruptly cut off when a hand snatched out and crushed the camera into jagged pieces in the palm of the hand before it fell to the ground. She blinked and sighed exasperatedly. "You never let me have any fun, Prince." Etna moaned and the Prinnies mourned the loss of a camera that'd cost them well over 10,000 hell. Laharl growled at her, baring his teeth threateningly.

"Why the hell are you in my room?" He asked, his voice dangerously low. Flonne was still on the floor, a dazed look in her eye. It seemed she was still recovering. Etna flashed him a devious grin.

"Oh, but Flonne's in here. I can't believe you're picking favorites, Prince." The red-haired demon swished her tail and circled it around Laharl's scarf, tugging on it. He growled again, this time his upper lip trembled with anger.

"Get out."

"Dood, he's so mean." One of the Prinnies mumbled, making him whirl on them too.

"All of you get out!" He screamed, shoving his finger in the direction of the exit. The Prinnies scampered out, and Etna took her time getting there, an amused smirk on her lips. Before the door closed with a slam, she peeked back in.

"Have fun, you two. Don't—!" Before she could finish her sentence, Laharl hurriedly rushed to the door and shoved it closed. He blinked and let out a long sigh, running a hand through his hair. Flonne finally blinked as reality came back to her. She focused her eyes on the young lord and grinned. She picked herself up and tip-toed up behind him, wrapping her arms around his torso. She felt him tense, his shoulders going rigid.

"You're too stressed, Laharl-san." She spoke softly. To him, everything that had just occurred with the fallen angel came running through his mind, but he refused to let that bother him. Laharl was suddenly very tired. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, I guess I am." He whispered and his eyes grew half-lidded. Flonne saw his shoulders completely relaxing, so she took that as a cue to put him back in his coffin. She grinned and dragged him on the soles of his shoes to his bed, picked him up bridal style and laid him gently inside. He was already asleep, drool beginning to drip out of his mouth. Her grin shrunk to a tender smile and she glided her fingers gently through his azure bangs.

"Good night, Laharl-san." She whispered and bent low to kiss him lightly on his lips. He mumbled in his sleep and rolled over, curling up in his scarf. As Flonne turned away from his wooden bed to leave, she couldn't help the wide grin that crossed her lips.

She couldn't _wait_ until tomorrow night.

* * *

**TSS: Hey guys! I now am proud to say I have my very own Disgaea fanfic! Yay! (confetti erupts everywhere) Woohoo..hoo… well fine. Don't celebrate with me. I see how it is. You guys and your evilness.  
..Well, I don't care. I'm excited. I just love the pairing. They're too cute. But uh…I kinda added my own twist. Nothing too major I hope. I loved Etna, she's too awesome. :3 Ah well, enjoy! If not, then leave me in my doodling corner.**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DISGAEA.  
…. Stay tuned! I may have more soon! :3


End file.
